Flourished Bloom Libera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30627 |no = 1621 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 30 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 4, 11, 8, 4, 3, 12, 8, 4, 11, 8, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |bb_distribute = 11, 7, 4, 10, 7, 4, 3, 3, 11, 7, 3, 10, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 11, 6, 4, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 3, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |ubb_distribute = 9, 5, 4, 7, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 5, 3, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Had Libera survived and returned from Ishgria, it's assumed she would have continued her work at the Summoners' Hall until eventually retiring to raise a family. Given that a happy family of her own would have awakened Libera to the importance of family bonds, she might have even gone on to reconcile with her estranged parents. Even so, she doubtless would have been ready to take up the sword at a moment's notice to come to her comrades' aid. |summon = I may have quit the Summoners' Hall, but I haven't gotten rusty! I'll handle whatever you need me to! |fusion = Oh, an upgrade? Okay! Hm? You're surprised I'm not embarrassed? Hehe, I'm past all that now. |evolution = Isn't caring for someone wonderful? I feel like that alone is enough to make me a gentler person... |hp_base = 5705 |atk_base = 2507 |def_base = 2343 |rec_base = 2285 |hp_lord = 7443 |atk_lord = 3106 |def_lord = 2928 |rec_lord = 2843 |hp_anima = 8560 |rec_anima = 2545 |atk_breaker = 3404 |def_breaker = 2630 |def_guardian = 3226 |rec_guardian = 2694 |def_oracle = 2779 |rec_oracle = 3290 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Verdure Dance |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BB Atk, considerably boosts BC efficacy & hugely boosts BC, HC drop rates |lsnote = 200% BB Atk, 50% efficacy & 20% drop rate |bb = Fairy Saga |bbdescription = 17 combo Earth attack on all foes, adds Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% parameter boost, 35% drop rate & fills 2-3 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Benedicia Bright |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% Rec to Atk, Def, 50% efficacy & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Divine Andraste |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% parameter boost, 250% Rec to Atk, 500% BB Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Jump for Joy |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken may restore HP & restores HP each turn |esnote = 30% chance to heal 25% damage & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |evofrom = 30626 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 20% to 40% |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB's huge Def, Rec boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost. 170% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 10% DoT mitigation |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge elemental damage boost for Earth, Thunder types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 125% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 20% fill rate |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 400% BB Atk |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Libera4 }}